Five Island
---- }} Five Island (Japanese: ５のしま Island 5), commonly referred to by fans as Chrono Island (Japanese: ときのしま Time Island), is the fifth island in the Sevii Islands archipelago. It is south of Three Island, and east of Four Island. On Five Island, much like on the previous islands, is a town, by the name of . It would seem that the island is expanding in population lately, although this has caused the fish population to drop. East of the port is Five Isle Meadow. It is a field owned by a local family throughout generations. However, members of Team Rocket took it over and built a Rocket Warehouse there. They bully the locals for a while, not knowing that Giovanni has been defeated already. Once news of his defection from Team Rocket is announced, the s and abandon the warehouse and give up the they had stolen. West of the port is the Water Labyrinth. If a Trainer is successful in navigating through the many rocks in the water, an old man will give him or her a Pokémon Egg containing . North of the local town is Resort Gorgeous, owned by Lady Selphy, a rich socialite who likes to go exploring in the Lost Cave. Selphy invites artists and other high-class people to private parties on the island. If the main character of defeats her in the cave, she will ask the main character to show her a certain species of Pokémon. Doing so will garner rewards from the wealthy woman. Off the coast of Resort Gorgeous is the Lost Cave. Thrill-seekers enter it full of curiosity. Many never leave. The cave is a confusing maze that loops back onto itself. The very south tip of the island is home to the Memorial Pillar, where a young man has built a gravesite for his deceased , Tectonix. The grave itself appears to be the tail of the Rock Snake Pokémon, emerging from the small islet. The Trainer will be grateful to Trainers who leave offerings of his Onix's favorite beverage—Lemonade. To reach this island, a person has to have a Rainbow Pass, instead of the ordinary Tri-Pass. Locations on Five Island * Five Island (town) * Resort Gorgeous ** Lost Cave * Water Labyrinth * Five Isle Meadow ** Rocket Warehouse * Memorial Pillar In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Five Island is first mentioned when Carr broadcasts to Sevii Islands' residents that he would attack the island if , and were not handed over to them. Red himself arrives at the island, using Poli's to stop one of Carr's from blowing up the island's Pokémon Center. Carr is overwhelmed by Red in battle, and reveals the reason why Team Rocket wanted him, Blue and Green. Red is then attacked by the Five Island townsfolk, with failing to offer an argument to win them over. After walking away, Red comes face-to-face with , and is ultimately defeated. Blue, Green, Ultima and Celio arrive at Five Island on the Seagallop. With the help of , Red eventually regains his spirit, and helps free the Seagallop from the swarm of trapping the ship's propeller, by combining Saur's with 's and Blasty's for the first time. While the Seagallop takes the trainers and Mewtwo to their next destination, Bill and Celio stay on the island to set up a refugee camp for the affected residents, and also contact Lanette and Brigette for ideas about how Deoxys transforms. After getting a hint that Deoxys's transformations depend on the climate, Bill and Celio raid the Rocket Warehouse on the island, retrieving the and from there. Bill and Celio are still at the refugee camp when they hear about the Pokédex holders turning into stone at the end of the chapter. In other languages Chrono Island |bordercolor= |fr=L'île où le temps s'écoule comme une rivière |de=Chrono-Insel: Wo die Zeit rennt |it=L'isola del tempo che passa! |es=Isla que marca el paso del tiempo. }} Trivia * This is the only place in the Generation III core series games where a can be obtained. Category:Sevii Islands Category:Islands de:Eiland Fünf es:Isla Inta fr:Île 5 it:Quintisola zh:时间之岛